Listen to Your Heart
by RogueMustangMare
Summary: A little song-fic between Mitch and Jamie after Jamie and Logan were found. Jamie's been feeling isolated from the others after her encounter and, no matter what the others do, she can't bring herself to talk. Maybe a song on YouTube would help her break the ice?


**Hello everyone, I know it's been a LONG time since I've uploaded anything, make long story short, being homeless sucks. My laptop got stolen which also included my works in progress, Heartland, Harry Potter, and the like. Bare with me, I'm pissed off too, so, moving on. I've recently been watching the TV series Zoo and I have noticed very little attention has been paid to actually posting stories, well I've been thinking of the whole Mitch/Jamie situation and this song popped up along with Jamie's PTSD moments after her encounter with Logan and the crazy people of Cerecete. If that's how you spell it. So, I will be leaving the link of the song at the end of the story for those who don't know what this song is or why it goes with this story. For those who do, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer Alert: I do not own anything of this story except for the idea obviously, otherwise I would not be posting this story. The song, characters, and the idea of the defiant pupil all belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Jamie cried, tears streaming down her face as she slammed the door to her room closed. She spun around, leaning her back against the door, and slid down to the floor, her knees against her chest, her back against the wooden door. _Why don't they just leave me alone? I'm fine! I just . . . want some time to myself!_

She crossed her arms over her knees and leaned her forehead against them, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. The tears that she normally wouldn't let anyone see. Even when she was at her lowest point, when she was about to give up, she wouldn't let even Logan see them.

Or Mitch.

Ever since she and the others were given the task of finding a cure for the strange behavior in the animals, Jamie had tried her hardest to work with everyone to prove that Reiden Global was responsible for the animal attacks and then to stop the same company from destroying the animals.

But that was before the accident which had caused her and the leopard cub to be separated from the others. Before she spent months trying to get in contact with the others to let them know that she was alive. And before she was nearly killed trying to get to the nearest city in order to get back to them and almost became that same city's sacrifice.

She scoffed. _Yeah right! A sacrifice is something the pageans did in order to appease their gods, not to appease a bunch of bloodthirsty, murderering animals who are finally telling us humans that they've had enough of our treatment of them_ she thought as she raised her head and, using the sleeve of her jacket, she wiped away the tears.

She was surprised that Deriella, whom she had just gotten into an argument with, wasn't banging on her door, demanding that she start talking. Or Mitch knocking on her door trying to get her to talk to him at least.

She sighed. Mitch was the first person to have believed her that Reiden Global was evil and they were responsible for destroying everything they touched. Even when he found out that she wasn't a journalist anymore and that she had lied to him to get him to talk to Senator Vaughn about their findings, he stuck with her.

He even made sure she was requited so that she was safe and was included.

She shook her head. She didn't even know what she and Mitch were to each other! That kiss seemed like it had happened years ago, or even in another lifetime.

 _Maybe some music will help calm me down_ she thought standing up and walking over to her bed where her phone sat, waiting for another night of music in order to help her sleep.

When she came back and had gotten a phone, music became a way for her to cope with everything. Stress, the whole Reiden Global situation, and trying to cope with what had happened. Grabbing her phone and the earbuds, she opened the door to her room and peeked out, making sure no one was in sight, before quietly slipping out of her room, and sneaking toward the lab, knowing that Mitch wouldn't be in there thankfully.

When she reached the lab she found it empty like she had hoped, except for the animals that Mitch and them had gotten because of what they were able to do. Ants who can conduct electricity, a sloth which could create an earthquake, and a lizard which could freeze itself and its surroundings.

"X-Men in the flesh," she muttered sarcastically and went to one of the stools that were set up at the counters. Sitting down on the hard plastic seat, she slipped her earbuds into her ears and began looking through some music on her phone. With her mood, not even the music she'd been listening to sounded good at the moment, but one video caught her eye. "Huh, _Listen to Your Heart_? Sounds like some love song or something," she muttered but pressed on it anyway to see what it was about.

She took the earbuds out of her ears along with the jack and tried to get as comfortable as possible while the video picked up the network or whatever before soothing piano music filled the lab. Already she felt her body relax and the stress disappear from her mind like wisps of smoke.

 _I know there's something_

 _in the wake of your smile_

 _I get a notion from the look_

 _in your eyes (yeah)_

 _You built a love_

 _But that love falls apart_

 _Little piece of heaven_

 _Turns to dark_

She gasped as the singer sang the words, her voice sad and . . . longing? Jamie guessed it was. It had been so long since she'd felt any kind of emotion that she was sure she had forgotten what they were.

 _Listen to your heart_

 _When he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _There's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're going_

 _And I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart_

 _Before you tell him good-bye_

She scoffed and pushed the pause button. _Yep, just as I thought. A woman singing about some guy she fell in love with but something happened and they're no longer together_ she thought turning her phone to the lock screen and tossed the phone onto the counter.

She exhaled through her mouth and tried to think about what else she could listen to that didn't involve some love song and that didn't make her feel like she couldn't do anything.

What she couldn't see was a shadowy figure sitting on the top step that led down into the lab from the rest of the plane.

Mitch Morgan had heard the arguement between Jamie and Deriella, but he hadn't known what he could do to end it. Laying on his bed in the room he had chosen, he could hear Jamie's sobs coming from her room, but had fought down the urge to go into the other woman's room and comfort her.

" _She has to come to you and ask for your help on her own Mitch,"_ Jackson had said. " _Right now she's hurting and pushing everyone away because she doesn't want to appear weak."_

" _I don't think she's weak Jackson but what else can we do? Sit back and let her think that no one cares?" he had asked, wondering if they did care._

 _Abe had spoken up then, his calm voice breaking up any arguement that would ensue. "We do care Mitch, but right now everytime we try to get close to her and ask her to talk about it, she gets defensive, just like the animals we are trying to save," he said. "Don't forget, we don't truly know just how much she suffered when we were separated, we thought she was dead and, after hearing her voice, we were happy to know that she was alive. But we were separated and she hadn't known what had been happening during that time."_

Mitch sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Everytime this happened he kicked his ass for not demanding that they searched the woods for her when they came for the cub. Why hadn't he stayed in the field and threatened suicide if they didn't search for her? Would things have been different?

 _Maybe some more work in the lab would calm my head_ he thought, sitting up and, after changing into something comfortable, he left his room and went toward the lab.

He hadn't expected anyone to be there. Hell, he was pretty sure the only people he would have for company were the animals he was studying and the bones that crazy doctor from the 1800s had collected. But as he got closer to the staircase that led down to the lab, he heard some kind of piano music coming downstairs. _Strange, I don't remember leaving the radio on_ he thought as he drew closer.

Soon a woman's voice lifted up from below and he looked over the banister to see Jamie sitting on one of the stools, listening to the song.

He sat down on the top step, not wanting to disturb her.

Still sore at herself for listening to some love song, Jamie couldn't help but to keep glancing at her phone. The song seemed to keep beckoning to her to listen to the rest of it. Like she would find comfort or something from the words. _It's just a stupid song Campbell, it's not like it'll be the end of the world if you don't finish it_ she scolded herself.

However, after five minutes of staring at the damn thing, she scoffed, picked it up, and pressed the play button on her phone.

The same melody came before the woman's voice came over the speakers.

 _Sometimes you wonder_

 _If this fight is worthwhile_

 _The precious moments are_

 _All lost in the tide (yeah)_

 _They're swept away_

 _And nothing is what it seems_

 _The feeling of belonging_

 _To your DREAMS!_

She felt the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Had some kind of . . . God? Or something send this video just for her tonight? When her mom died she had dreamt the moment when Reiden Global would be punished and now . . . now when they were being forced to find a way to fix their mess . . . what was she supposed to do?

The group she had come to think of as her family were different. Chloe was gone, Jackson was turning into one of the animals . . . Abe, well, he was more focused on keeping an eye on Jackson than he was on anything else.

A tear escaped her right eye as the chorus came up.

 _Listen to your heart_

 _When he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _There's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're GOING_

 _And I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart_

 _Before . . . you tell him GOOD-BYE!_

She tried holding the tears back but they kept falling as she crossed her arms across her stomach, trying to hold herself together as she bent forward, her body racked with sobs.

 _And there are voices_

 _That want to be heard_

 _So much to mention_

 _But you can't find the words_

 _The sense of magic_

 _The beauty that's been_

Strong arms wrapped around her, bringing her a sense of safety and comfort.

Already knowing who they belonged to, she turned and wrapped her own arms around him, gripping tight, afraid that he'd disappear if she let him go.

 _When love was wilder_

 _Than the WIND!_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _When he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _There's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're GOING_

 _And I don't know why_

 _So listen to your heart_

 _Before you tell him GOOD-bye!_

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he whispered, laying his head close to hers as her tears soaked his shirt. "You're not alone Jamie."

 _I don't know where you're going_

 _And I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart_

Why had she believed that she was alone? The mission may have changed but they haven't. Why couldn't she have talked to them sooner? Why hadn't she talked to him sooner? He was right here, comforting her even though she had pushed him away?

The song turned slower as the singer came to the last line of the chorus.

 _Before . . . you tell him good-bye._

 _No, it's not good-bye_ she thought opening her eyes to see that Mitch was still holding her. She sat up straight, letting his hands caress her back as she looked at him. _More like . . ._

 _I'm home._

 **So what do you all think? It took me a few days to get it right so please read and review. Like I said, bare with me as I work on the other stories, this was to let you all know that I am still alive and no, none of my stories are up for adoption. Here is the link to the song Listen to Your Heart by DHT. Enjoy the song and the series, yes they are making a third season. Hoping for actualy Jamie and Mitch romance, but that's just me.**

 **watch?v=C4HJ0zfZ-EM**


End file.
